Laxus' Night
by Miraxus
Summary: Fairy Tail celebrates their victory, and their subsequent return to glory. Other guilds join the celebration and have fun as well. Couples: Miraxus, BacCana, Gruvia-Lyvia, and MiraxLaxusxJenny. Rated T for some words and a suggestive moment at the end. Read and feel free to review.


Hi again, Miraxus/LaMi shippers and fans of other couples. Still, I'm busy with college. School's on a short break so I found some time to do another fanfic on my favorite couple, LaMi. I don't consider them crack, 'cause I can clearly see the spark and the chemistry between these two.  
I just read Chapter 298 and even though it's full of fanservice and some couples becoming canon in my personal opinion (like more JerZa, BacCana, Max and his Broom, ElfGreen), I kinda enjoyed it mostly because of the part where Jenny pulls off Mirajane's bra. You don't wanna know how many times I went back to that page. But hey, a fanboy's a fanboy. :)  
The only thing that was missing for me in that chapter was a LaMi moment. I've been longing for that moment to come.  
This currently contains some BacCana, Gruvia-Lyvia and of course, Lami. Read and Review as you please. :)

The end of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games. With their former glory finally regained, the Fairy Tail guild celebrates their victory over the past two days. Members of other guilds join the celebration, like Ichiya and the Trimen, Jura, Lyon, Shellia, Bacchus and Quatro Puppy, and their guild masters.

* * *

"Another drink!", Cana smashed her mug on the counter. "We gotta celebrate!"

"Cana's at it again, huh?", Wakaba snorted before drinking his beer.

"She has a good point. We're somehow the no. 1 guild in Fiore once again.", Macao answered.

*hic* "Damn, too slow!", Cana just finished another mug of beer.

Cana grabbed one of the barrels and began drinking. "Ahh, that's more like it."

"Care for a rematch?", a familiar voice entered the scene.

"Huh?", Cana looked around and saw the man with an inebriated expression. "It's you. Bacchus, right?"

"Hey, hey, hey.", Bacchus took a seat beside Cana. "You're too feisty. Heh, I like it.", Bacchus smirked. "Care to share that barrel with me?"

"Me? Share with you?", Cana laughed. "Go get your own."

"I don't want to.", Bacchus answered. "Tell you what. Grab two barrels, give the other to me. Whoever empties the barrel first, wins."

"Just one? Ha. Why not make it, "Whoever can finish the most in one minute wins?", Cana retorted.

"You don't want to make the same mistake twice, babe.", Bacchus threatened Cana with a smug smile.

"I don't intend to.", Cana glared back at the Drunken Mage.

"There they go again.", Macao facepalmed as the beer barrel-drinking contest between Cana and Bacchus began.

"WILD!", the members of Quatro Puppy shouted as Bacchus and Cana began drinking.

"Gray-sama, please punish me!", Juvia wiggled her butt in front of Gray.

"W-Wait, Juvia, what are you doing?!", Gray shouted.

"Juvia only came in third place. I must be punished!", Juvia answered.

"That doesn't matter! I-I-I'm still not into those things!", Gray vainly tried to stop Juvia.

"But Juvia wants to be punished, Gray-sama!", Juvia wiggled her butt more.

*SLAP!*

"Gray-sama, that felt good!", Juvia screamed as her face became bright red and steam blew out of her ears. "Do it again!"

*SLAP!*  
"Gray-sama!", Juvia screamed.

*SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!*  
"Uhh, Juvia...", Gray sweatdropped.

"Yes, Gray-sama?", Juvia heavily breathed in pleasure.

"That wasn't me.", Gray answered.

"What?", Juvia's face went pale.

"You heard me. That's not me.", Gray stood in front of Juvia.

"If Gray-sama wasn't punishing Juvia, then who-", Juvia turned around and saw Lyon, who had a perverted look on his face while blushing. "Lyon-sama?!"

"Juvia!", Lyon knelt in front of Juvia. "Please, let me punish you!"

"You already did!", Juvia screamed while holding her butt.

"Gray doesn't like punishing people. He likes to be punished.", Lyon answered with a comically stoic expression.

"I DO NOT, YOU A**HOLE!", Gray yelled.

"Uhh...", Juvia comically began crying as Lyon and Gray began arguing again.

Meanwhile, the other members are witnessing a spine-chilling staredown between Laxus and Jura.

"...", neither Jura nor Laxus backed down the staring challenge.

"Uwah, Laxus and Jura are staring at each other!", Tobi howled.

"I can feel the intensity in the air. It's scary!", Lucy whimpered.

"I'm making up a dance for it right now! I call it, the 'Lucy wants to pee in fright' Dance!", Vijeeter started dancing oddly.

"That doesn't make sense!", Lucy shouted.

"Jura! You better not sh*t yourself!", Baba, Lamia Scale's guild master, shouted.

"..."

"... Baldie.", Laxus comically pointed at Jura's shiny head. Jura and Baba was left with their mouths wide open.

The members of Lamia Scale sweatdropped after hearing Laxus' brave 'compliment'. They knew better than to call Jura a bald person.

"Pretty soon your hair will end up like your grandfather's, Laxus-dono.", Jura gallantly shot back at the Lightning Mage.

Laxus looked at Makarov and observed his head, with a sparkle coming out of the bald portion of his grandfather's hairline.

"But enough with the jokes. I'm looking forward to a good battle, Laxus-dono.", Jura reached out his hand for Laxus to shake.

Laxus, with his usually cool and calm expression, just smiled and chuckled. "Now that's a fight I'm looking forward to.", Laxus answered before shaking Jura's hand.

"It's too bad you're not included in the team anymore, Mira.", Jenny sat beside Mirajane.

"I'm just a reserve as of now. If anybody gets injured, I'll replace them.", Mirajane answered before showing her sweet smile.

"That reminds me. Is there someone here that you like?", Jenny whispered before checking out the guys. "I hear that Loki's the lady charmer back in the old days. Where is that man anyway?"

"He turned out to be a Celestial Spirit and joined Lucy. Even though he was the ladies' man, I didn't find him attractive though he was cute.", Mirajane chuckled.

"How about those two over there?", Jenny pointed to Macao and Wakaba. "On second thought, they're too old for you." Mirajane giggled at what Jenny said. "How about that Fried?", Jenny whispered.

"I'm not pretty sure. Bixlow caught him looking at the Trimen's nude picture once.", Mirajane patted her chin.

"W-W-What?! No way!", Jenny screamed. "H-He's gay?"

"Keep your voice down, you're attracting everybody's attention.", Mirajane pulled Jenny back to her seat. "He's not really gay. Somehow... Bisexual?", Mirajane noted with a hint of confusion.

"That's one more guy off the list. Shame.", Jenny continued looking around with an annoyed expression. "Do you like the guys from my guild?", Jenny teased.

"What do you mean?", Mirajane asked.

"Come on, Mira. They're all handsome and smart.", Jenny answered with confidence. "Wanna hook up with Ichiya-san?"

Mirajane's spine tingled in fright. "N-No, thank you. I think Erza is enough for Ichiya.", Mirajane nervously chuckled.

"I see...", Jenny went back to searching. "Are you dating someone?"

"I-If you say it that way, I think so.", Mirajane answered.

"Wow, I really can't guess who. Is it someone from your guild?", Jenny asked again.

"Yes.", Mirajane quietly answered.

"Let me guess... Laxus?", Jenny guessed. Jenny's guess was proven right after Mirajane let out a small gasp. "REALLY?!"

"Keep quiet, Jenny. You'll blow our cover.", Mirajane tried to calm Jenny down.

"I gotta tell you though... He's hot.", Jenny purred as she observed Laxus from head to toe.

"Hey, that hot guy is mine.", Mirajane gamely stared at Jenny as if she was challenging her.

"Really?", Jenny shot back. "We'll just have to see about that."

"Now you've done it, Jenny.", Mirajane and Jenny now entered a fierce staredown of their own.

Laxus suddenly passed by and looked at the girls. Both girls looked at him with cute faces and giggled. The usually non-chalant Laxus asked, "What's up with you two?"

"Oh nothing. Just talking about some things, Laxus-kun.", Mirajane circled around Laxus while rubbing his shoulders. Laxus nodded and just looked at Mirajane, but she knew he was liking it.

"Mira told me a lot about you, Laxus-kun.", Jenny purred as she circled her hands around Laxus' chest.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Is there something that I missed around here? 'Cause I have a pretty damn good feeling where this is going.", Laxus smirked.

"Well... You just have to find it out yourself.", Mirajane giggled as she dragged Laxus to the exit.

"Can I be of assistance, Laxus-kun?", Jenny held on Laxus' other arm. "I can spice it up for ya."

Laxus could only chuckle after looking at both girls. "This is gonna be great.", Laxus thought before the two mages dragged him out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How was your night, eh, Laxus?", Makarov asked his grandson.

"I felt great, Gramps.", Laxus sat down beside Makarov and Mavis.

"You seem refreshed. What did you do back there, you blockhead?", Makarov laughed.

"Two girls. I enjoyed a lot.", Laxus answered.

"Two girls at the same time? That's very brave of ya.", Makarov was half-amazed and half-shocked. "Who are the two girls then?"

"Mirajane and Jenny.", Laxus calmly answered while Makarov and Mavis went wide-eyed with their mouths wide open. "I still liked Mirajane better though."

"SAY WHAT?!", Makarov shouted. His voice was heard in the entire city of Crocus.

* * *

Well, I'm kind of glad that this ending wasn't rather rushed. Abrupt, yes, but not rushed. The LaMi moment was short and kind of late in the story, but I hope you enjoyed it. Again, feel free to review.


End file.
